Spirit Weapon
Spirit Weapons are armaments that Quincy can create by gathering the Reishi in the air. Overview Formation Requirement In order to form a Spirit Weapon, the Quincy must meet certain criteria. All conditions must be met in order for the weapon to be formed. * Above-Average Spiritual Power: A Quincy must have sufficient spirit energy to create a weapon, and will not be able to unless their power increases. * Quincy Cross: The Quincy cross gives the power to create the weapon, acting as a kind of focus. Without one, a weapon cannot be formed. * Reishi Environment: Spirit Weapons rely on Reishi. There must be Reishi in the area for the Quincy to form a weapon. ** The Quincy Bangle was created for weaker Quincy to make it easier for them to gather Reishi, though it does not fully overcome the Quincy's lack of power. Weapons Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): A standard bow formed by traditional Quincy as their primary weapon to launch arrows. Modern Quincy who still use the Heilig Bogen can customize its appearance and size to suit their personal motifs and strength, such as more decorative design or a crossbow. Projectiles Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): They are the primary attack used by Quincy. Spiritual energy formed into the shape of an arrow that is capable of injuring and/or killing spiritual beings. The arrows can be created by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving the Quincy many ways to form their arrows. They are the Quincy equivalent of an average arrow, but if the arrows are shot continuously, they can eventually injure the wielders' hands. Driscoll's Heilig Pfeil are so large that are more like a javelin than an arrow, being fired one at a time. Type of Weapons * Kojaku * Ginrei Kojaku * Heilig Bogen are the common bow most Quincy created, but each of them a a bit different in appearance. ** Uryū Ishida's Heilig Bogen is a blue bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly less thick than the rest of the bow is. ** Ryūken Ishida wields a white bow, the size of which he can change at will and fire with one hand. ** Giselle Gewelle wields a small bow with a heart in the center and arms shaped like skeleton bones. ** Meninas McAllon wields a small bow with a heart in the center and arms branching out of it. ** Liltotto Lamperd wields a small bow divided lengthwise by a jagged line. When firing Heilig Pfeil, the bow opens slightly, resembling a bear trap in appearance. ** Candice Catnipp wields a small bow with a heart in the center and arms shaped like lightning bolts. ** Berenice Gabrielli wields a crossbow as her Heilig Bogen. ** Bazz-B wields a large crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. ** Pernida Parnkgjas wields a large, standard bow. It can also create five smaller Heilig Bogens above its fingertips ** Quilge is able to create a bow that has a Jail like appearance with bars on it. * Sankt Bogen is enormous bow both Royd Lloyd and Yhwach can create. * Knife are created by a few Quincy ** Giselle can create a small knife. ** Shaz Domino is capable of generating several large throwing knives with handles in the shape of the Wandenreich symbol. * Tekkō: Driscoll Berci's Spirit Weapon is a pair of tekkō like bands that encircle his knuckles and display the Wandenreich symbol. * Dagger a weapon a few Quincy can create. ** Guenael Lee's weapon he creates. ** Berenice can also create a dagger too. * Ball: Gerhalv Rilten's weapon he creates. * Shotgun a weapon a few Quincy made, ** Gideon Alver's weapon he creates. ** Jörg Mertzger's weapon he creates is a double barreled shotgun. * Axe: Jerome Guizbatt's weapon he creates is a double bladed axe. * Sader: A military saber used by Quilge Opie. The sword is solid in its appearance and though not a bow, it is still capable of firing a Heilig Pfeil by manifesting two protrusions from the edge of the sword. * Sword are weapons used by several Quincy create blade as their main weapon. ** A short broadsword used by Bambietta Basterbine that holds similarities to a Chinese Dao and a Zulfiqar. ** Royd and Yhwach create an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. * Thorns: Äs Nödt's spirit weapon that hover around him in the air. * Chakram: NaNaNa Najahkoop's favorite weapon he creates which are a pair of them he uses for both long ranged and close range combat. Category:Weapons Category:Quincy Category:Bleach (Series)